1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network system and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For connecting multiple terminal units, a network system to which a network topology such as FAT-Tree is applied is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-288168). This network system has a multi-stage structure consisting of two stages, lower and upper layers. The lower layer consists of plural leaf switches (lower switches) connected to terminal units and the upper layer consists of plural route switches (upper switches) each connected to all the leaf switches.
In the multistage network system, frames are transmitted and received between the lower switches via the upper switches.